Bloodborne Hemophobia
by ChaseTheVilebloodCrow
Summary: We are Born of the Blood. Made Men By The Blood. Undone By The Blood. Our Eyes are Yet to Open. Fear the Old Blood. The Quest of enlightenment is an incredibly painful and traumatic experience but those who seek enlightment will bare many burdens. the Story of the Rise and fall of Yharnam, The Vilebloods, The League, and the Powder Kegs is unearthed in Bloodborne Hemophobia.
1. Chapter 1

Bloodborne

Hemophobia

Chapter 1

The First Hunter

It was cold…dark and cold. The night sky drizzled lightly on his freezing body as he held the rifle in his hands and shivered. He had shot an eagle clean out of the sky and it had fallen to earth. It's golden eyes stared up at him with a mixture of fear and fury.

Einar shivered as he looked up at his Father who looked expectantly down at him, "Do it."

"But Pa-"

The second he spoke up he met the back of his Father's hand, sending his cheek into a burning blaze. "Don't you dare talk back to me. End it."

"But Pa…it's dying."

"You aren't doing it favors making it wait like this. You got the gun, right? Just aim and pull the trigger. Then you won't have to worry about how it feels."

Einar stood there shivering to which point his Father slapped him again, "Boy look at me. I'm sopping wet, cold to the bone, and as sick as a dog. I wanna get back and get my soup your Ma's makin'. Now don't make me wait kill it."

Einar stared down at the Eagle, it looked back up at him. Einar sighed as he them readied the gun and pulled the trigger.

Einar awoke in his bed at the cottage he had called his home since his Father passed long ago. He looked around his plain living quarters and felt the emptiness of his life he had felt for an extremely long time come back once more. He was 35 years old at this point with a rather well-built figure, his hair was a dark orange with silver to white eyes. He was tall, incredibly so, he was taller than even his Father ever became.

He stood up and stretched as he slid on his socks and shoes, his pants and farming shirt. He walked out from the back of the living quarters to his front store shop. Several pelts left up there by himself on various hunts hung on the wall.

He felt prideful of his accomplishment, but that was all he could amount to.

He was dressed in a plain white shirt with raggedy overalls which covered the edges of his muddy boots.

He grabbed his scythe and walked out into the field as the sun slowly rose up over the horizon. He began at the edge of the field and swung it ground level. The old rusted scythe he used was a hand me down he tried to constantly repair, but at this point it was rusted and ready to fall apart.

As the hours went on, he was working up a sweat and began to pant as he kept cutting down the hay.

At this point he was nearly done with the field as he noticed two figures over the horizon heading for his shop.

He panted wiping the sweat from his brow as he walked back towards his hut. Inside he hung up his scythe and sat behind the counter awaiting his potential customers. Hopefully he'd get more than 6 this month.

The door swung open and in walked a rather big man, he was rather burly with a big beard and nicely combed hair. The other was a much younger man with black hair and blue eyes. The larger man was huge, he was twice as tall as the younger man, almost as tall as Einar, but he was also robust with thick arms, legs, and in his chest. The younger man was relatively athletic himself but he clearly was the more submissive of the two one would mistake him for being sixteen.

"Are you Mr. Einar Gehrman?"

Einar nodded, "Yes, that's me…you've heard of me?"

"I know of your profession," the larger man spoke, "I've heard of you from competitors."

"Competitors?" Einar asked, "Then why did you come to me and not them?"

"Because we've heard of your unusual trapping methods Mr. Gehrman…are you a Hunter?"

"Yes I am. Coyotes, Wolves, Eagles, Foxes. Any pelts you're interested in?"

"No…I apologize I was hoping to hire you."

"Hire me?"

"Yes…you see me and my School are in particular need of an exterminator."

The younger man spoke, "This particular type of vermin is quite dangerous to deal with."

"All else we've hired have failed at the task but perhaps you'd be interested?"

Einar felt confused, "Hold on…you want me to exterminate pests?"

"Not in that sense," the younger man spoke, "We are dealing with dangerous animals and we need them gone."

"They're killed several other Hunter's we've hired."

Einar felt rather insulted, was this some kind of joke? "Excuse me but I have better things to do than hunt animals that can kill people. Wolves, Foxes, Coyotes, they can hurt you, but they can't kill a Hunter."

"Rightly so. But this will require a different type of Hunter. One who is afraid of no beast that crosses him."

Einar felt confused, "What exactly am I hunting?"

"It's confidential…" The man said before he put a bag of gold coins on the desk. Einar opened the sack up and saw several gold coins, on the front was a picture of a King and queen, on the back was a Sigil of two wolves…

"That is for you if you come over for one day to try the job, if you dislike it you can keep that bag of coins. If you stay, we will offer you a casual salary of three hundred gold coins a day."

Einar felt extremely conflicted, his eyes glanced up toward the man and his younger companion.

"Alright…fine. What tools will I need?"

"Tools will be provided by the sake of our employers."

"What time and where?"

The younger man spoke, "It is around 20 miles from here…The Great Lake if you are aware of it? We have a building sitting on it's bank you can't miss it."

"Who are you?"

The older man was just out the door before he turned, "I'm Provost Willem, and this is my student Laurence."

Laurence waved hello to Einar with a wide smile, Willem lightly prodded him in the shoulder and gave him a look of correction.

Laurence's smile faded as he walked out the door and Willem followed. Einar was so confused due to this altercation. It was a bit concerning…what type of animal would he face tomorrow?

It was Five in the morning based on Einar's pocket watch as he traveled on foot to this place he was told to go. He cursed his lack of funds for a horse and the messy terrain of the lands before him. A tangled wood of wicked trees and muddy banks, the smell of mist and water vapor was everywhere. It was hot, humid, and he felt oddly vulnerable in these woods.

He heard the hissing of snakes but didn't see them, and when ever he walked through the sparse village or two, he felt he was being watched but no one dared come out to say anything.

He felt unwelcome here.

But once he was through that he found his way to the Building he sought, is was a rectangular building with a massive dome on the top. It was like he was told. Just an ordinary building.

He walked around to the side door where he knocked loudly and awaited a response.

Then the door opened to reveal an odd-looking man, he had shaggy brown hair but was incredibly pale and tired looking. "Hello?"

Einar cleared his throat as he spoke, "Hello. I'm Einar Gehrman…you are?"

"My name is Micolash…I apologize if I seem tired im an insomniac…you're lucky I even answered the door I almost dozed off."

"My apologies then," Einar said feeling a bit guilty, "Should have let you have your rest."

"No no, it was a good thing. I was studying you see and if I had dozed off, I would've forgotten what I was reading. But thanks to you I am on track with my research."

Einar nodded, "Alright…is there a man called Willem here?"

"Oh he's upstairs let me get him."

Before Micolash turned Willem was already down the stairs and at the door, he held out his hand with a grin and shook Einar's hand.

"Nice to see you an hour early."

"I try to be punctual on my jobs, but to be honest this is the first time I've been hired to hung something…"

"Don't worry it's no matter. Allow me to introduce you to Dores."

Another man came out in light orange robes, his held had several instruments on it including various knives. He too looked deprived of sleep under his bright blue eyes but he looked wide and awake like an owl.

"Dores this is Gehrman, he's our Hunter for this morning. We need you to guide him through the Tombs."

" _Tombs?"_ Einar thought, _"What the Hell am I doing?"_

Dores nodded as he walked out to Einar, "Follow me to my shed."

Einar followed obediently to Dores's shed where he opened it to reveal a full suit of knights Armor. It was silver with intricate carvings on it's side, once again the Sigil of Two Wolves could be found on it. Next to it was a silver sword and shield.

"Here are your tools."

Einar looked confused, "Sir if I hunt in this I wont be able to chase the prey you seek.

Dores looked at him and spoke, "You will need this, trust me."

Einar glanced at the suit of armor and sighed as he took it apart and put it together on his own person. Part of him felt honorable but the other part felt stupid.

He was going to hunt in this?

"Follow me," Dores said as they walked back through the woods once more. Einar had a hard time keeping up as his feet continued to sink into the mud with the collective weight of the full suit of armor. It was cumbersome.

"So what are we doing exactly?"

"I can't answer those questions just yet. Not until I know you're with us."

Einar fell quiet as he walked through the wading waters of the Forest.

But then he walked over the hill and saw an open plain of grass and sloping hills. Over it was a valley, and in that valley was a town and an old clocktower.

But sitting by an open hole in the ground was several other people. All in knights armor.

"Einar? Is that you?" one of them spoke and Einar recognized the voice.

"Enoch?" he asked, he remember Enoch when he was younger, one of his "Competitors" constantly bragging about how he was a better Hunter than he was. But things were different now they were older.

"You're here to?"

"Yes they asked me to come for a salary of 300 gold pieces a day."

Einar glanced towards Dores whose face remained unchanged. He simply walked into the whole and waved for the others to follow him.

Once down in the tunnel they came across a massive door. Dores walked forward and knelt in front of the door, with his sack he removed a large chalice in front of the door. The Hunters glanced at each other with odd expressions…or at least Einar could tell with those helmets on.

Dores them removed several items from his sack. One was a few patches of mold or fungus…the other was a fetus looking creature covered in blood…two of them in fact thrown into the chalice, patches of hair, a jar with a malformed backbone inside of it..and three dried up corpses of infants…

It was grim and some people gagged before dores removed his final ingredient, a vial of blood.

He poured the blood into the chalice and all seemed to melt into the blood. Dores got on his knees and clasped his hands together, "O Great Ones…Hear my Prayer. Allow us to enter into your resting place and allow us Communion…"

The other Hunters seemd confused, he was going to open a door with Prayer?

Others seem to laugh, he was stupid enough to try this?

Regardless the door clinked and clacked open and as if by magic the door opened into a dusty hallway. It was an old musty hallway with cracks in the ceiling letting light trail in…this was odd.

For one there was no opening from the surface…and the sun hasn't risen yet. And still it shines through to this place. Candles were lit, incense was strong in everyone's noses.

"Follow me." Dores states as he walked forward, lighting a lantern on his belt.

Einar followed with the others, a group of 5-6 men…this was odd. What animals were down here?

It wasn't until the first door was opened did Einar find out. The first room they came across had 12 unholy abominations walking around in it. They were scrawny, thin, and almost dead looking.

No…they were dead. Their black eyes were lifeless, their skin had several marks and patches of flesh missing, and these seemed to be wounds on their faces that leaked puss and ooze.

The men were taken aback by this display but Dores raised a finger, "Go Hunt."

This was transient. These were people…weren't they?

One hunter moved forward as he raised his shield and sword.

These figures who seemed almost blind, deaf, and absent minded turned their heads to see him.

He froze as he gained the courage to walk forward. Then one of the figures moved forward with a weapon in hand, a sort of curved cleaver.

As the hunter got close the figure sprinted with a strength one would not guess and buried its blade into the shield of the Hunter.

He gasped as he felt his endurance drop. But with the remaining strength he had left he knocked the creature back and dug his blade into its shoulders.

It cut like butter, even through the flesh and bone it seemed to be no match for the sword.

It cried out as it fell to the ground dead.

The others charged at him with weapons, burning hot stakes, and sickles.

The hunter cried out as he slammed his blade into the head of one of them, and blocked the attack of another beast, but the one with the burning hot halberd pierced his armor.

He screamed out as the others came to his aid. They fought back against these undead creatures smiting them down. Einar did the same, swiping his sword at the undead creatures. Carful to block their attacks until they were all dead.

The Hunter he first came forward grabbed his wound and cried out as Dores came by. Bending down he handed him something…It was a syringe. On its end was a massive needle. Dores injected the man with it and he spoke, "This will ease the pain. If you wish to return to the surface just ask.

He looked up at Dores but shook his head, "No. I refuse. This is my job."

The hunter stood up…and showed little to no signs of injury. In fact one glance at the wound one would see it was already scabbed over, a dark red now.

What was in that vial?

The Hunters journeyed deep into the Tombs as they fought against more monsters and beasts.

More of these undead creatures wandered the halls trying to attack them but together they stood no chance.

What did take a chance was the number of dogs wandering the halls. They were vicious and hard to react to, but with proper armor they proved easy to thwart. But there were other monstrosities to fight in these halls.

In one such room spiders…bigger than a dog were on the ceiling and descended on to the floor. One unfortunate Hunter was surrounded, and while he fought back admirably, he fell to the ground and didn't get up.

He was also injected but his wounds were too great and Dores told them to leave him.

Another was a level of muck and a type of goop on the floor. Inside of it were large balls of snakes which attacked the legs of another Hunter and he was on the ground being bitten repeatedly. Einar and Enoch tried to save him but Dores used him as a distraction to collect the items in the room and leave.

Then they came across a massive creature, another undead but the size of a hippo. It held a gigantic club in its hands and as one Hunter came to kill it, he was knocked back. The others came to his air but the giant slammed its club on to his head and crushed it.

With all of them it was easy to kill him but one still fell.

Morale was dropping. What were they doing? Why are they doing this? But most frightening, was several piles of bones had shields and swords stuck in them similar to their own, and on several corpses were armor suits similar to theirs.

How many people were sent down here to die? How many times had people been sent down here to do the bidding of those two.

Then they came across an ancient door which proved difficult to open. But with a shove Enoch managed to wander inside. To his shock…a massive beast three stories tall rested in the room. It was huge and hunched back with a massive gash across it's face and open back which appeared to be bleeding constantly. It noticed him and roared.

Enoch gasped as he hurried to the door but a layer of fog appeared in the way. He tried to move through it but he found himself unable to.

"HELP!"

Einar reached his hand through the fog and tugged at Enoch but Enoch couldn't physically exit the area. It was one way. The creature grabbed him and flung him across the room against the wall. Einar raced in as well as the others as they came to fight this beast.

The creature stopped and turned its attention to the others who looked onward at it in fear. It roared at them as they too felt trapped. But it was too late to leave now.

They charge at it but with a single swipe they were all send back, three of them were cut in half or beheaded by its claws.

The blood spilled on Einar's armor and he screamed out.

The others attacked it too, some crushed under its back legs, others cut apart. Their swords seemed to do little damage. Einar looked around and noticed his sword was missing, on the other side of the room where Enoch was, knocked back pretty far.

Gehrman glanced around seeing several corpses of men in suits of armor, and even more piles of of bone and weapons.

One was a large sword, much more thicker and heavier then Einar's original.

He knew the one he had would do nothing but agitate the beast so he went for the weapon.

With a large grunt he swung the sword clumsily over his shoulder. It seemed heavy and hard to swing, he'd need to charge at it and swing with all his might.

While it was distracted with his friends, he'd kill it.

Einar roared as he ran with it, shield in one hand claymore in the other he charged at it ready to cut it down.

The beast swiped once again, the back of it's hand knocking Einar, his shield, and his weapon away as he landed on the side of the room with Enoch. His helmet fell off as he sat up.

The rest of the Hunter's were dead and he was alone with Enoch, the creature search the arena looking for any left overs.

Einar felt fear, he couldn't beat this thing on his own! This was…a Beast! It was a monster! It couldn't be killed! It was just too huge!

Then Enoch sat up, his helmet off, head bleeding.

"H-Hey…Einar." Einar turned to Enoch, "Let's cut this thing down…"

"How can we?! Look how big it is!"

"It is big…but it's just an animal…remember that bear I killed? I thought I could never beat one.

"We have to trick it."

"How?"

"Distract it. I'll go for it's Heels. Then we'll bring the Beast low and slash it's throat."

Enoch smiled, "Wanna do it?"

Einar felt fear, this creature was big, but Enoch's charisma felt genuine to him. Einar nodded.

"Yes…I'll do it."

Einar reached for his sword and by it noticed what appeared to be an ancient cross bow, one bolt loaded in its line to fire. He grabbed it as well in case he needed it.

Einar ran to its right, "HEY!"

The creature turned to glare at him with it's one burning yellow eye, the other was too scared to see.

"You! Yes you! Over Here!"

Enoch laid low for now but as soon as the creatures back was turned, he slowly got up. He left his shield on the ground and gripped his sword in hand.

"Yes you! Finish your damn job!" Einar screamed at the beast hoping it wouldn't have turned around as Enoch ran closer behind it.

"That's it," Einar encouraged, "I-I'm right here! Eat me!"

Einar felt it's presence becoming overbearing…closer to him now. Standing over him. He froze up as it looked down at him. The beast roared at Einar and Einar roared back.

Enoch roared as he ran, his sword in hand as he ran to cut the heels.

Then within a moment's notice the beast shot its hand down through its legs and grabbed Enoch. Einar was shocked as he was in the creature's hands like a doll. His hand with the sword was out of its grip but after squeezing Enoch he cried out dropping the sword.

Einar charged forward but once again he was swiped away, rolling towards the middle of the room.

He rolled over as he looked up at Enoch, bleeding from his nose and mouth as he had been squeezed. It didn't hear him coming did it? No. He was making too much noise to be heard…then it hit Einar.

The blood

It smelt his blood.

He held Enoch to its face and roared as he shut its jaw on his head and ripped it off. Blood sprayed everywhere and it clammed the corpse down into the ground.

Einar was in shock, he always hated Enoch, felt jealous of his skill and power. But now he was gone Einar was alone. If Enoch couldn't beat this creature what chance did he have…

The beast turned back to Einar who stood frozen, Dores shouted to him behind the fog but Einar remained still. He'd just die here…

But as the beast came closer to him he felt an urge inside of himself to fight back, he swiped his cross bow and aimed it at the creature but he too found himself in it's grip. It squeezed him and Enoch cried out feeling his ribs crack, his lungs compress. He coughed up blood but he held on to his cross bow and fired the bolt into the creature's eye. It cried out and screamed in agony, loosening it's grip on Einar. Einar grabbed his sword from the arm the creature had squeezed, and with his steady hand held it like a spear.

The creature cried out at Einar, roaring at him. Einar saw the interior of it's throat and reacted.

He threw the spear into it's throat and with a loud gag the beast dropped Einar to the ground as it attempted to remove the sword from it's throat, making it worse for itself. Einar stood up slowly, gagging and wheezing blood.

He looked to his right and saw the claymore he dropped. He grunted as he lifted the sword on his shoulder again and walked up to the beast still preoccupied with the sword in it's throat.

"DIE!" Einar screamed swinging the sword into the head of the beast, it swung it's head upward in pain but Einar found footing on it's skull and pushed in hard forcing it deeper and deeper into it's brain.

The creature fell dead to the ground, tossing Einar to the floor rolling.

He laid on his back as the lights in the room got brighter. A figure stood over him as it got darker and he fell asleep.

Einar entered his Fathers room as he lay sick in bed. It was night, dark out, a terrible storm shook the house. He coughed and hacked up blood as he glanced to his son, "What a piece of shit you turned out to be."

He coughed and hacked up blood as he growled, "If your Mother were still alive, I would've had another son to replace you. You're weak and helpless."

Einar narrowed his eyes at his Father, "And yet here I am taking care of you."

"And you're doing a terrible job…I'm 50 and I'm already dying? Ridiculous…you spread death where ever you go you bastard. First your Mother who gave Birth to you, then your sister, then me. You're a miserable child."

"I'm 20." Einar said as he reached for his rifle and loaded a bullet into the barrel, "And you're right…I am going to kill you."

His Father was taken aback, "Wha…why?"

"Because I was going to let you cough and suffer to the grave but you talk to much. You've always put me down as a child and now you need my help? I'm not giving it to you. I'm done dealing with you, you can't die faster."

His Father went from shocked to smug and vindicated, "Ahhhh of course…prove me right…kill me. Like you killed your Mother."

Einar narrowed his eyes as he aimed the gun, "I'll shoot you through the lungs and let you choke on your own blood if you keep talking."

There was silence, the rain outside pattered against the roof of the home lightning flashed, thunder rocked the house.

"…Know why I named you Einar?"

Einar spat out, "Why?"

"It means Alone. That's what you're going to be when you grow up. Alone and miserable. That's what I am now. Alone without my wife and your older sister."

A shot rang out as the bullet hit him through the chest and through the bed. He gasped out as a dark red stained his bed sheets.

Einar put another bullet into the chamber and spoke, "Keep talking."

"I…" he coughed blood up, "Tried to redeem you…tried to teach you how to Hunt, how to sustain yourself. But you always made things go wrong for me. Since you were born no one comes to buy my crops, no one has come for my pelts. You are a curse."

Another shot rang out and blood splattered on his Fathers face, "YOU'RE JUST GOING TO PIN YOUR PROBLEMS ON ME?!"

"How could I not?..."he continued to wheeze weakly now, "Should've had a better son…one who listened, didn't cry all the time. One who knew how the world worked. One who had a sense of honor and duty."

He looked up at the ceiling dreamily, "A son like the one Jackson's family had…A son like Enoch. Now he'd make a good-"

Another shot fired out through his throat.

Einar stood there as he panted, tears running down his face as his Father's shocked expression came back. Seems when he can't talk he can't take the pressure of death.

"I hope Hell is a place you stay."

Einar said as he watched his Father bleed out. His Father wildly tried to reach for someone's hand. Maybe he went senile and felt his wife's presence or his daughter's. But he fell limp and lifeless. He rest in that blood soaked bed as Einar watched…he wanted to feel happy and he did…but it was short lived after his Father died. There was nothing here.

His Father was right, He was alone now.

Einar came to in a makeshift hospital bed in the building Willem was at.

He sat up feeling no injuries. Red marks were on his body but the wounds were all scabbed.

"You're awake?!" Laurence said as he hopped up from the couch on the side of the room shutting his book. He dashed upstairs yelling Willem's name. As Einar sat up he was greeted by Dores he spoke, "You were hurt badly but not too badly. You're lucky I managed to carry you back."

Einar groaned as Willem approached him, "So…you bested that gigantic beast did you?"

Einar spat out at him, "It bested us at first. I was lucky. It was horrible. They are all dead."

"I know…but unfortunately we will have to keep searching for people to clear the Tombs out. We are trying to study them, but for now we cant with all of these creatures running about. This is why we've hired you. To clear out those Tombs."

"Are you insane?!" Einar said as he stood up, surprisingly with little resistance.

"Those things! Those creatures! No mortal man can face those things and live! Whatever you seek isn't worth those many lives. Forget it."

Laurence pleaded, "But you can enroll here with me and my Master. You can learn with us! This isn't a one sided arrangement I promise."

"Forget it." Einar said as he walked towards the door, "I want nothing with this."

Laurence almost cried out to Einar but Willem held up his hand, "Let him go. It's his choice."

Einar walked back with the sun shining over him, sweat beading down over his head. He was shaken by this experience. No animal ever made him feel this fear. The cause of fear was gone but the terror it inflicted his mind was tremendous. But…there was a sensation he felt…other than fear…something more…primal.

As he finally returned to his home, he glanced around it's darkened and drab corners.

It was old, musty, and poor. Run down. It held the echoes of a life Einar wanted to forget. A Father he wanted desperately to erase from his history.

This place was stagnating, unchanging, completely and utterly stale. But him? He felt alive...after this experience he felt a feeling he had only felt 15 years ago with his Father. The joy of killing. The experience of taking something's life. Something hated and despised and down right threatening. His Father was not as strong as this one. Was it because it devoured Enoch's head? Or took the lives of so many others?

No.

It was the danger it presented that made him feel like this. It was how it made him feel alive, knowing his life was on the line. Knowing it could kill him and would given the chance.

The fact he was lucky made him feel a joy that was smothered by his fear. But in an environment of pure safety and staleness he could feel that joy slipping. The thrill of hunting an animal flowing away.

Einar was fed up. Fed up with this cursed house, fed up with his Father, and the title he gave him. He was fed up with being alone. He wouldn't be alone anymore.

He'd hunt for them. Those who needed him. With a moment to consider it he quickly got his bags together and began to pack.

Later than evening Laurence and Dores were outside discussing who else to hire to enter the Tombs.

But they stopped as Einar moved over the Hills. Bags over his head, on his back were various gardening tools and make shift weapons.

Laurence smiled and Dores smirked as he crossed his arms.

"You came back!"

"Yes…I figured you'd send more people down there if you had no one to hunt for you. So I volunteer."

Laurence smiled, "Glad to have you Einar."

"Don't call me that. From now on, I'm Gehrman. Nothing more, nothing less."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Old Blood

Gehrman settled in quickly, inheriting a small little basement room within the College that was often used for tools and equipment. Gehrman had a relatively small bed with no windows what so ever. Somehow this place felt warm to him. As if he truly belonged here.

As Gehrman was settling in a knock came to his door. Laurence poked his head inside with a smile, "How are you settling in?"

"Rather well," Gehrman replied with a smile, "I've brought multiple tools and I should be able to find a habit relatively quickly."

"Tools?" Laurence spoke looking to the bag he had brought, most of it was garden hoes, shovels, a rake, a scythe, and an axe. Most of it was relatively old and rusted.

"Why not keep the sword? It cost a lot to have them made for us."

"Well here's the thing. For me to Hunt I have to be quick and mobile. That suit of armor will protect me if I get hit…but if I don't get hit, I won't need it."

"You sure you won't want it?"

"Ask Dores…the beast we fought tore through our armor…the suits did us no good. What we need is to be able to be fast and swift."

"And deadly?"

"Like an Eagle," Gehrman said as he glanced at his tools, "But im not sure these would be able to be fast enough to kill any beast that size…for now I'll stick to my sword but I can hopefully craft my own tool over time."

"You build?"

"I've made rifles and traps. I'm sure I can make something efficient."

"That's good…just wanted to let you know. Our first class is at 6:00 in the evening. Willem is having a Lecture for new students of his College."

"Well I'll make sure I will attend in one piece…don't worry I'll make it back."

It was morning as Dores and Gehrman walked back to the entrance of the Tomb. He was silent, a shield in one hand, a sword in the other. He wore nothing but a pair of raggedy pants and a dress vest with long white sleeves. It was apparently their student uniform given to him by Laurence.

"I'm glad to see you had taken to joining us," Dores spoke, "I was tired of sending people to their deaths over and over again."

Gehrman responded rather encouraging, "Someone had to be your hunter after all," but thoughts lingered of the others and Enoch, other people hired to go down there just to be eaten and tore apart.

"Its grim business to be sure. I apologize if we put your life in danger."

"No-No Willem and Laurence made clear the dangers of this job. I should've been more careful."

"Don't make excuses," Dores said, "Willem has been trying to find someone for the past 3 years to clear out the tombs so I can perform research…I was a local here before he hired me. Now I serve as a guide to those who research the dungeons."

"Research? For what in particular."

"Simplest answer? Progression. Willem wants to improve the human condition and he believes that the Tombs hold the key to ascending humanity."

"Ascending? To what?"

Dores fell silent, "I'll let Willem explain…for now all you need to do is hunt and kill anything that attacks you…understand?"

"Of course, another question if I may."

"Go on," Dores said as he approached the opening of the doorway they were led to yesterday.

"Those…things…those creatures…what are they? I've never seen anything like them."

"From what I know they only seem to develop in the Tombs below our land…there is word of other Tombs with such monstrosities but right now we only know they exist here. Currently there are no explanations for the appearance and behavior of these creatures."

Gehrman stopped talking as he let Dores do his ritual again. The door opened but the hallway looked different…slightly altered.

"Was…was this like this last time?"

"No…The Tomb changes sometimes. Based on the Ritual I performed this is a Root Tomb. Things are going to be different from yesterday so keep your guard up."

" _Change? I was just here yesterday…the whole hallway feels different…these ruins change? What is this place?"_

Dores led Gehrman through the rooms. They were relatively empty until they happened on a room with a single wandering figure. The same naked pale white creature from yesterday.

Dores glanced to Gehrman who gripped his sword and dashed forward. He was much faster without the weight of a full plated suit of armor. Before the creature turned around the sword swung into its neck and blood sprayed all over Gehrman.

The creature cried out but fell dead at his feet.

Gehrman panted as he glanced to the right and saw more of them. He ran forward and swung at them. The creatures cried out as Gehrman tore through their numbers. He felt cuts all over his body but he was desperate to survive. He blocked when he could, stabbing and slashing over and over again until he stood there. Covered in blood.

He felt alive, a feeling of nostalgia and joy filled him as he stood there. Dores walked up behind him and spoke, "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Gehrman said removing a cloth from his pocket and wiping his face clean, "Just exhilarated is all."

Dores looked at him but spoke in a rather casual manner, "Don't get carried away we need you."

Gehrman nodded as he walked forward with Dores through the Dungeon.

It was a rather odd experience. This place under the Earth was alive with multiple different people of a rather ghastly looking state. Gehrman cut them all down with relative ease. He had been stabbed, burned, cut, and bashed but he managed to get up after a few swings and feel just fine.

He wasn't sure what was with him. But he was slowly beginning to like this.

He was in danger. He was in mortal peril. Yet he seemed to be more alive than he ever was.

Dores picked flora of the Tombs and raided chests in rooms to find items he needed.

Gehrman wandered through the hallways killing anything that moved until he came across a door, not to unsimilar to the one from yesterday.

He felt fear, felt afraid of what was behind the door and what was waiting for him.

But despite this fear, an overwhelming urge to enter took over him.

He pressed against the door until they gave way. The door opened slowly revealing a massive creature. It was a dog, canine in nature, but it seemed to be made of bone and ash.

It seemed to be asleep, but the second Gehrman entered the room it came alive. A fire burned in its eyes and its mouth. It seemed to be burning alive from the inside and yet. It seemed to work functionally.

It looked at Gehrman and roared as fire spewed out from its body all over.

Gehrman glanced back to Dores who stood there behind the fog. He gave Gehrman a simple nod and Gehrman nodded back.

He stood his ground, shield raised, sword in hand as he challenged the beast. It growled as it shook, fire exploding from its body as it shot forward. Gehrman's eyes widened as he dodged out of the way. He felt like his body was on fire from just being close to this thing.

He swung at the beast, the sword sinking into it's hide letting fire pour out. Gehrman gasped as he inhaled the noxious gas the fire created but with strength and determination, he ripped through its skin creating a massive gnash.

This beast cried out in pain as it whipped its head around and bit at Gehrman.

Gehrman rolled backwards as he ached all over. This beast was absolutely out of control, but it didn't appear to be of this world. It was made of fire, on fire on the inside, the outside was ash and bone and it looked alive as if the fire was controlling it. Then it roared as it inhaled…all over its body. The air seemed to be sucked towards the creature and Gehrman felt the air turn cold. Instinctively Gehrman soon pushed back as he was far gaining distance from the creature. But before he could make the distance it let out a gigantic explosion that knocked Gehrman against the wall.

He cried out as blood spewed from his mouth, the creature seemed wilder and out of control from before. He had to be ready. He got to his feet know but this time ditched the shield. Dores's eyes widened as he watched Gehrman ready the sword. Gehrman remembered a time he fought a bear when he was young, it almost killed him but it knocked him out cold and left him luckily. Maybe it was because he was young, maybe because he was weak, or maybe he had no meat on his bones.

But this creature had no interest in meat and blood, only the death of its challenger.

Gehrman accepted its challenge.

It swiped at him and he rolled with extreme precision, underneath the arm towards the creature. He plunged his sword deep into its stomach, the weak spot of all animals, but it didn't falter. Fire spewed out from the gash and on to Gehrman's arms. He cried out and withdrew the sword only to dash back and cry out at his burnt hands.

But he knew if he stopped to experience the pain, if he tried to catch his breath, it'd be his last. He didn't think, he didn't ponder; he acted. He ran back underneath the creature and slashed at its legs. It cried out falling to the ground and Gehrman knew he had it. This time going straight for the head plunging his sword deep through its skull. The creature roared as fire erupted from it's face and hit Gehrman hard. His uniform was burnt, his chest was black from the intense heat.

He looked up to see the creature had indeed fallen and combusted into ash and smoke, but he felt dizzy.

" _I'm going to die."_ He thought.

Then Dores showed up by his side and crotched, "You there Gehrman?" He withdrew a syringe from his satchel and extended the needle, "Stay with me. It'll be over soon."

He lowered the needle to his arm and plunged it in. Gehrman felt pain at first as his world went black and white, literally losing its color and soon the light itself was fading.

Then…he felt awake. Lucid. He sat up panting as he glanced down, his scared chest was gone, only minor burns that stung to touch.

"W-What?" He said lightly touching his chest, "What did you do?"

Dores looked grimly at him and spoke, "I wasn't supposed to do that but you are more valuable to us alive than dead."

"I was…dying. Drifting off, I couldn't feel pain anymore, but then I was brought back almost instantly…what's in that syringe?"

Dores looked quiet, "I should let Willem tell you," he stood up and walked away slowly, "Oh…and I should mention, if you had a hard time on this beast? This was one of the weaker ones…the further down we go the more ferocious the beasts become.

Gehrman was astonished, how far down did these labyrinths go?

Regardless this one floor took the wind out of Gehrman completely, he felt exhausted.

Back at Byrgenwerth Gehrman has washed up, gotten into some better clothes and knocked on Willem's office.

"Enter."

Gehrman walked inside to see Willem looking over a cage on a desk next to his, inside was the corpse of some animal that didn't look remotely natural but regardless unnerved him a bit.

"Hello Gehrman…did today go well?"

"It did…almost died though if it wasn't for Dores."

"Oh? What did Dores do?"

"He…injected me with something…I don't know what happened…"

Willem turned his attention to Gehrman now as he walked over to his chair, staff in hand and began to rock quietly, "I see…so you have been transfused with the Old Blood now?"

"The what?"

"Old Blood…during our early excavations into the Dungeons Laurence and I have noticed in the creatures some of the mercenaries we sent down there to clear the floors had killed some extremely grotesque creatures. They found that wounds they received from them would heal much faster if they struck back and had blood splash on them. Have you experienced this yet?"

"Yes…today I was covered in blood from those ghouls…but even today I fought a creature made of fire and bone and even cutting it eased the pain on my hands…"

"Precisel. It's the blood. We studied those monsters and tried to understand the way they were but then we made a miraculous discovery. Their blood has healing properties. Able to heal even the greatest wounds and sicknesses. Laurence himself was suffering from disease that ran through his family but soon volunteered to be the control group for this blood; and he found he had become healthy overnight, no negative side effects."

"That's…that's incredible…then why don't you just use the blood then? Heal up people who survive the Tombs?"

"Because I do not trust the blood fully. As I said we were studying these creatures down in the Tombs now, why would they all be so deformed if their blood was so pure. What exactly has caused the people living down here to mutate into those monstrosities. We must fear the Old Blood…we can't afford to have the college getting sick with something now."

Willem sighed as he opened up another book on his desk, "Even Laurence is infatuated with this Blood…I'm worried his obsession will lead to him turning a blind eye to real dangers of the Blood."

"But I feel perfect! I feel better than I ever have in years! If you wish, make me apart of your experiment. I won't take any blood as sustenance. Purely for survival. You can study me and keep tabs on me."

"I forbid it." Willem said.

"I'm too valuable to you…if this blood will help me survive and do my job then I'll need to be properly prepared."

Willem looked up at Gehrman, he had no idea what expression he was making due to his mask but he asked, "Are you sure of this?"

"Yes. I'll take blood in moderation."

Willem was silent, "Fine…you're risking your life already in one way. If it helps, I'll allow its use. But you have to be cautious. Some mercenaries who tried the blood…they proclaimed they had felt…thirsty for more…I believe it could be addictive. You should avoid falling victim to this addiction Gehrman."

"Yes sir."

Gehrman exited Willem's offices looking over his shoulder to see the professor simply engulfed in his research once more. As if he had never been disturbed. He walked down the stairs to only be greeted by Laurence.

Laurence himself was also reading on a couch downstairs, he looked up to see Gehrman and smiled, "So I take it you survived another adventure into the Labyrinth? "

"Yes, it was a bit of a close shave."

"That's good…I have been informed you have used The Old Blood?"

"Yes…it's healing properties were astounding; I didn't think such a thing could even exist."

"It does, but the problem is the Blood itself. The Blood samples we collect are from the creatures you and Dores kill down below. While their blood is useful, I do believe it would be safe to rely on the source."

"The source?"

"I believe there is a source to this blood. The Pthumerians, those people you saw down there. At one point they were no different than us, some of their societies were exploring the Eldritch Truth and they have found it. The discovery caused an entire abolishment of their old ways and they became like they are now. Building and shifting the Labyrinths each day. They don't speak, or communicate, or even reproduce. There could be trillions down there…"

Gehrman shuddered at the thought, Trillions? He'd have to kill that many? How long would it take him, would he be an Old Man by then?

"Laurence…what are you doing here? What's going on in this College. Last I saw of College they teach you how to build, how to practice medicine, history, language…but this is different."

"We ARE different Gehrman; we are doing work that will change the face of Humanity."

Laurence smiled patting a seat on the couch for Gehrman giving him space to sit down. He then opened his book before him and spoke, "Long ago, a very long time ago, great beings arouse from the Ocean. Being of great cosmic knowledge and power. Unbound by the shackles of time or mortality. Infinite knowledge of out world and what lies outside of it. They don't get sick, they don't get old, they don't die. They are immortal Gehrman. Our world outside is rotten, diseased. The world is slowly dying Gehrman and we are dying with it. We have to ascend with them. The Great Ones left this plane for the next but they aren't leaving us behind."

Gehrman was speechless, first were voices of doubt, _"No such thing exists,"_ he thought. But then that creature within the Tomb made him consider…was it possible? Even if he didn't believe this man's story, he still felt an urge to go back and find out for himself if they truly existed.

"When I was twelve…my family succumbed to the plague. They sent me away before I could catch it myself. Willem at the time was kind enough to take me in. But as I stayed with him, all I could hear from notes each week is how my family grew progressively sicker. Their lungs started to bleed, hands started to dry and crack, they couldn't drink water anymore and had to funnel it down each other throats with tubes…but even then, they had a chance of vomiting that up themselves. Eventually my Father decided it was best he kill my Mother and himself before things got any worse. I couldn't get my belongings, they had to torch the house…"

Laurence looked up at Gehrman as he struggled to speak, "I…I want to make a world free of that pain, free of that sickness. I want to help the world grow. I want to save Humanity Gehrman."

Laurence paused a moment before pulling out of his pocket a tiny vial of blood, "I believe this is the key. If it can save your life, heal your wounds, and your long-time wounds. Imagine what it could do for a whole city? The whole world."

"Wait, you've tried it yourself?"

"Yes, some people in the college have, but Willem doesn't know. I've been trying to convince him that the Blood isn't something to fear. We need to embrace it's gift. It'll help us ascend with these Great Ones."

"He seems to think it's dangerous."

"He's a bit conservative. He believes that the people below in the Tombs fell victim to this Blood. But I believe there is most likely another reason their civilization fell. They may have not had the experience or the foresight that we have. We are smarter, and by far more advanced. I believe we are more than capable of obtaining the Truth they found-and were ruined by."

He offered his hand, "Gehrman, will you help me achieve this aim?"

Gehrman looked at his hand and back to him, and then nodded, "I'll do it."

He grabbed Laurence's hand and shook it tightly.


End file.
